Coffee
by Crimson Sky Blue
Summary: Pertemuan mereka di cafe itu akhirnya menumbuhkan cinta di hati keduanya. (For #CrackPairingCelebration


**Coffee**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Type Moon**

**.**

**Warning : Very Very Out Of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU), Maiya x Kirei, Dedicated for #CrackPairingCelebration**

**.**

**Pertemuan mereka di cafe itu akhirnya menumbuhkan cinta di hati keduanya.**

**.**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Suara dari bel yang tergantung di atas pintu menandakan ada orang yang datang ke cafe kecil nan hangat tersebut. Si pelayan dengan senyuman khasnya menyambut si pengunjung yang pertama kali datang pada saat cafe itu dibuka pukul 7 pagi, "Ah, Ma- Kirei ?" Si pelayan lantas mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat si pengunjung yang ia kira sebagai Maiya Hisau, teman dekatnya sekaligus pengunjung rutin cafe itu tiap paginya, namun kali ini yang datang adalah Kirei Kotomine, pengunjung rutin cafe itu juga pada saat cafe mau tutup sore hari.

"Ada apa Saber ? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu ?" Tanya Kirei dengan suara baritonenya. Pelayan yang bernama Saber tersebut langsung tersadar dan segera ke belakang untuk mengambil pensil, buku catatan, dan buku menu.

"Jadi kau mau pesan apa ?" Tanyanya selepas kembali lalu menghampiri meja Kirei.

"Aku pesan _Frappe_* satu, dan juga _Espresso__ con Panna_* satu." Saber beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Kirei. Kirei menunggunya sambil mengetukkan jarinya ke meja juga sesekali bersiul.

"Pesananmu sudah siap." Saber kembali menghampiri meja Kirei lalu menaruh dua buah kopi ke mejanya. Untuk _Espresso__ con Panna_ sengaja ia taruh di seberang tempat duduknya, lalu ia seruput perlahan _Frappe _miliknya.

"Untuk siapa kau memesan _Espresso__ con Panna _jika kau hanya meminum _Frappe_-nya ? Biasanya jika kau kesini kau hanya memesan _Frappe _bukan ?" Tanya Saber memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Lihat saja nanti." Ucapan Kirei membuat penasaran Saber. Ia melihat jam tangannya kemudian menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Maiya belum datang, ya. Sekarang padahal sudah 7:15. Apakah dia sibuk ?" Gumam Saber.

Klining! Klining!

Suara bel membuat Saber menoleh ke arah pintu dan bergegas membukakannya. Harapan akan munculnya Maiya memenuhi benaknya.

"Saber, maaf aku terlambat!" Ucap Maiya cepat dengan harapan Saber tidak akan marah kepadanya.

"Kau pasti sendiri ya disini dari tadi ?" Tebak Maiya, namun ia langsung terdiam ketika melihat Kirei.

"Tidak apa - apa, Maiya. Tumben sekali kau datang ke cafe jam segini."

"Tadi malam aku lembur sampai jam 12 malam dengan niat agar hari ini libur, jadi aku agak kesiangan." Jelas Maiya. Saber kemudian memandunya ke meja tempat ia biasa duduk, tepat di samping tempat duduk Kirei.

"Saber, aku pesan seperti biasa ya!" Saber yang sudah mengerti maksud Maiya kembali ke dapur lalu membuatkan pesanan Maiya.

"Kirei, tumben kau datang ke cafe pagi - pagi." Sapa Maiya pada Kirei yang disebelahnya yang sedang menyeruput kopinya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Eh, _Espresso_ _con Panna_ itu untuk siapa ?" Tanya Maiya ketika melihat _Espresso_ _c__on Panna_ di meja Kirei yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali dari tadi.

"Rahasia," Jawab Kirei tanpa melihat ke arah Maiya sama sekali.

"Untuk temanmu ?"

"Ya,"

"Dia memang ada rencana untuk bertemu denganmu ?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya kalau kau tidak merencanakan pertemuan dengannya ?"

"Tch, kau sangat banyak bicara." Pendeta yang selalu tenang itu menatap tajam Maiya, kemudian kembali menyeruput kopinya yang sudah setengah diminumnya itu.

"O-oh, maaf,"

Setelah omongan Kirei tadi, Maiya menjadi tidak banyak bicara. Juga ketika Saber mengajaknya bicara, ia tidak mau. Maiya hanya terfokus pada kopinya. Ini akibat rasa bersalah kepada Kirei tadi.

"Maiya..." Panggil Kirei dengan suara lirih.

"Ya, Kirei ?" Maiya menengok ke arah Kirei. Senyuman tulus terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf," Maiya tercengang. _Bagaimana mungkin Kirei bisa mengucapkan kata maaf ?,_ batin Maiya. Bukan karena apa - apa, selama ini dari pengamatannya serta Saber jika Kirei melakukan kesalahan ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'Maaf'. Ini merupakan salah satu kesempatan langka.

"A-apa maksudmu ? Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, karena aku yang bersalah sudah terlalu banyak berbicara."

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Harusnya aku tidak berbicara seperti itu kepadamu." Sangkal Kirei lalu menyeruput kopinya kembali.

"Tapi-" Kirei menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Maiya, tanda ia tidak boleh melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sssst... Sudah kubilang, aku yang salah."

"Kalian asyik bermesraan ya, lalu aku dilupakan ? Baiklah, aku ke belakang saja." Goda Saber kemudian beranjak ke belakang, tetapi mereka berdua tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Jadi.." Kirei mengambil cangkir kopi _Espresso_ _con Panna_ miliknya lalu menempelkan sudutnya di bibir Maiya, "Minum ini, sia - sia kan aku membelikannya untukmu tetapi tidak diminum sama sekali ?"

Maiya merasa mukanya panas dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, perasaannya berkecamuk, ia benar - benar merasa kacau saat diperlakukan Kirei seperti ini, " Jadi orang yang kau maksud tadi adalah aku ?

"Tentu saja. Minumlah Maiya," Suruh Kirei sambil menatap tajam Maiya. Mau tidak mau ia harus menurut.

"Huft, baiklah." Maiya mengambil alih kopi itu dari tangan Kirei lalu menyeruputnya itu perlahan, seolah - olah ingin menikmati rasa tersendiri dari kopi biasa yang ia anggap kopi spesial itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib kopi satunya lagi yang sudah kupesan ?" Tanya Maiya setelah selesai menyeruput kopinya yang seperempatnya sudah ia minum.

"Agar adil.." Kirei mendekatkan wajahnya dan Maiya kemudian menaruh cangkir kopi pesanan Maiya di tengah celah antara mereka, "bagaimana kalau kita minum bersama ?"

Maiya kembali merasakan perasaan saat Kirei memberikan kopinya untuknya tadi, namun kali ini lebih dari yang tadi. _Jangan Kirei, jangan membuatku gila karenamu!_, batin Maiya kesal karena merasa sedari tadi Kirei menggodanya.

"Tidakkah cara ini terlalu, err-" "Romantis ?" Lanjut Kirei masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Di dapur, secara diam - diam, Saber memotret adegan antara Maiya dan Kirei, kemudian mengirimnya ke Kiritsugu lewat e-mail.

_From : Saber Arturia_

_To : Kiritsugu Emiya_

_Hei Kiritsugu, kau tahu tidak kalau Maiya sekarang bermesraan berdua dengan Kirei di cafe ? Mereka sedang minum kopi bersama lho~. Kirei minum di satu sisi sementara Maiya di sisi lain, mesra sekalii~, lihat saja di fotonya kalau tidak percaya. Kalau kau tidak mau mereka berdua menjalin hubungan, maka cepat datang kesini, ya!_

_From Saber with Love~_

"Yes, terkirim!" Jerit Saber kegirangan. Diam - diam ia tersenyum licik kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu, "Kira - kira ekspresi Kiritsugu akan seperti apa, ya ?"

Di sisi lain, Kiritsugu yang sedang melihat - lihat buku terkaget dengan getaran di handphonenya, "Email dari siapa ini ?" Gumamnya ketika melihat ada tanda email masuk.

Kiritsugu membaca nama si pengirim dengan ekspresi horror. Kalau ada email dari Saber, pasti tidak akan pernah benar isinya, pikirnya. Kiritsugu kemudian membaca secara perlahan email dari saudara perempuannya yang suka menjahilinya tersebut, "Maiya ?! Dengan Kirei ?! Minum kopi ?! Bersama ?!" Kiritsugu tercengang ketika melihat foto Kirei dengan Maiya yang sedang minum kopi bersama, dalam satu cangkir yang sama pula.

"Aku harus segera kesana!" Kiritsugu cepat - cepat meninggalkan toko buku lalu pergi ke cafe yang jaraknya tak jauh dari toko buku yang ia kunjungi.

"Tch, si Kirei itu, selalu merebut yang menjadi milikku! Dasar sialan!" Umpatnya kesal dengan langkah cepat menuju cafe dengan niat ingin melabrak Kirei.

Kembali di cafe, Maiya yang awalnya tidak mau dipaksa Kirei dengan alasan "Kau harus meminum kopi ini bersama denganku, kalau tidak akan kusebarkan rumor kalau kau berpacaran denganku." Tentu saja Maiya menjadi kesal, pria itu selalu membuatnya kesal tiap kali Maiya bertemu dengannya.

Maiya mengakali agar ia tidak bertatap pandang dengan Kirei dengan cara menutup mata lalu membayangkan kalau ia meminum kopinya sendirian.

"Maiya!" Maiya terlonjak serta tersedak mendengar sebuah suara memanggil dirinya, "Kiritsugu ?!" Maiya tambah kaget ketika melihat suara yang memanggilnya adalah Kiritsugu, mantan pacarnya yang baru putus dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Maiya, cepat kau hindari pria bajingan ini, dia membawa pengaruh buruk bagimu!" Teriak Kiritsugu histeris pada Maiya kemudian melangkah menuju meja Kirei dengan langkah tegap bak seorang ksatria yang melindungi putrinya dari naga jahat (?).

"Hei, kau, berani - beraninya merebut Maiya dariku! Kemarin Irisviel kau rebut, sekarang Maiya juga!"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kirei tenang seolah - olah tak mengerti apa yang Kiritsugu bicarakan.

"Kau sudah merebut Maiya dariku, sialan! Pantas saja tiba - tiba Maiya putus dariku!" Umpat Kiritsugu lagi yang sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang merebut ? Aku tidak pernah merebut Maiya darimu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu meminum kopi bersama dengan Maiya dalam satu cangkir yang sama ?!"

"Tch,"

"Jawab aku!"

"Tanya Maiya sendiri sana!"

Dan pertengkaran mulut serta fisik antara Kirei vs Kiritsugu masih berlanjut sampai para pengunjung mulai ramai mendatangi cafe, terpaksa Maiya masih bersembunyi dari tadi di dapur bersama Saber.

"Jadi kau enak ya, direbutin dua laki - laki." Ujar Saber asal.

"Enak darimana ? Mereka itu sangat merepotkanku tau! Kau sendiri juga sudah punya Gilgamesh, kan ?"

"Aku mau pulang dulu, ya, mau istirahat. Kau mau mampir sebentar ? Kan disini ada Irisviel, Waver, dan Diarmuid. Lupakan saja Kirei dan Kiritsugu, aku sudah tidak peduli."

"Baiklah. Irisviel, bilang ke Waver dan Rider aku mau mampir ke rumah Maiya dulu, ya, sebentar." Pesan Saber kepada Irisviel yang ada di sebelahnya. Irisviel menanggapinya dengan acungan jempol, "Oke!"

"Ayo kita keluar!" Maiya menarik tangan Saber kemudian berjalan keluar cafe dengan langkah cepat.

"Maiya, tungguuuuuuu!" Teriak Kiritsugu histeris ketika sadar Maiya sudah meninggalkannya.

"Diamkan saja mereka." Ujar Maiya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Maiya, aku mau tanya. Kau benar - benar suka dengan Kirei ?"

"E-eh, apa maksudmu ?"

"Ngaku sajalah, aku sudah tahu gelagat dan sikapmu saat jatuh cinta. Terutama saat pertemuan hangatmu dengan Kirei di cafe tadi."

"Untuk kali ini kau benar, deh, Saber."

Langkah kecil serta tawa canda mengiringi mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah Maiya.

* * *

Tiit! Tiit! Tiit!

Perbincangan seru antara Maiya dan Saber harus terhenti karena adanya gangguan berupa panggilan masuk dari handphone Maiya, "Dari Kirei ? Tumben dia menelponku." Gumamnya setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

_"Halo, Kirei. Ada apa ?"_

_"Maiya, kau ada acara nanti malam ? Kalau tidak, temui aku di Bukit Shirohiyama jam 8 malam."_

_"E-eh ? Baiklah, aku juga sedang tidak ada acara, sih. Kita mau apa memangnya ?"_

_"Lihat saja nanti."_

Tuut! Tuut!

"Siapa yang meneleponmu Maiya ? Kiritsugu ?" Tanya Saber. Sejenak Maiya menarik nafas dalam - dalam.

"Bukan, Kirei. Dia mengajakku ke bukit Shiroyama nanti malam, jam 8. Buntuti aku, ya. Aku takut kalau dia macam - macam." Jelas Maiya. Saber mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baiklah! Ya semoga saja tidak terjadi apa - apa. Aku ajak Kiritsugu boleh ? "

"Boleh saja asal ia tidak membuat keributan di sana."

"Boleh aku pinjam handphone-mu ?"

"Untuk apa ? Menelpon Kiritsugu ?"

"Yap! Sekalian Gilgamesh juga ya!"

* * *

Waktu yang sudah ditunggu tiba juga. Saber, Gilgamesh, dan Maiya sedang menunggu Kiritsugu di teras depan rumahnya, "Lama sekali dia. Sedang apa sih ?" Gerutu Gilgamesh sebal.

"Sabar, Gil, kutelpon sekali lagi, ya." Saber mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku celana kemudian mengetikkan nomor Kiritsugu.

_"Halo, Kiritsugu ?"_

_"Ya, Saber, ada apa ? Nanti lagi deh telponnya, aku sedang menonton TV, acaranya seru."_

_"Kau bilang sedang menonton TV.." _Saber menarik nafas dalam - dalam kemudian menyuruh Gilgamesh dan Maiya untuk menjauh darinya.

_"Iya, memangnya kenapa ?"_

_"KAMI SEDANG MENUNGGUMU DARI TADI BODOH! NGAPAIN AJA SIH KAU ?! CEPAT KESINI SEKARANG JUGA AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KALAU TIDAK LIHAT SAJA NANTI DIRUMAH KUSIKSA KAU!"_

Kiritsugu merasa telinganya berdengung kencang setelah mendengar amukan Saber di telpon, _"SIALAN KAU! BERBICARA BIASA SAJA, JANGAN TERIAK - TERIAK! TELINGAKU BISA TULI KAU TAHU! AKU LUPA TAHU, IYA AKU KESANA SEKARANG!" _Lantas Kiritsugu langsung menutup handphone nya untuk menghindari amukan Saber lagi.

"Hah, sialan, kenapa aku bisa lupa ?" Gumamnya.

Kembali di teras rumah Maiya, Saber kembali menggerutu karena Kiritsugu langsung menutup telponnya, "Dasar Kiritsugu sialan! Aku tidak pernah berharap mempunyai saudara seperti itu! Keputusan yang bagus kalau kau memutusinya Mai!"

"Sekarang sudah jam pas, dasar Kiritsugu bodoh."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat tanpa dia ?" Usul Gilgamesh yang mendapat persetujuan dari Maiya dan Saber.

"Kami setuju!"

* * *

Setengah jam berselang, Maiya, Saber, dan Gilgamesh sudah menempuh tiga perempat jalan untuk menuju Bukit Shirohiyama, yang berarti mereka hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit. Sementara Kiritsugu yang baru sampai di rumah Maiya, terkejut karena pintunya dikunci.

"Tch, dikunci segala lagi, jangan - jangan mereka sudah berangkat nih ?" Tebak Kiritsugu. Untuk memastikan, ia menghubungi Saber.

Tiiit! Tiiit!

Saku celana Saber bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Saber mengambil handphone-nya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

_"Saber, kau dimana ? Aku sudah di rumah Maiya nih!"_

_"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Bukit Shirohiyama. Sudah dulu, ya, bye bye!"_

Saber kemudian menutup handphone-nya sembari tertawa kegirangan karena berhasil membuat kesal saudara laki - lakinya itu.

15 menit kemudian berlalu, mereka sampai ke Bukit Shirohiyama yang dikenal karena keindahannya. Karena malam ini adalah malam minggu, maka tempat itu dipenuhi banyak pasangan, selain itu juga tepat jam 9 malam akan diadakan acara kembang api disini.

"Kalian tunggu disini dulu, nanti jangan lupa ikuti aku kalau Kirei mengajakku ke puncak bukit." Intruksi Maiya, keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Maiya!" Sapa Kirei dari kejauhan, Maiya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kirei tanda ia mendengar panggilan Kirei.

"Kirei!" Sapa balik Maiya sambil berlari kecil ke arah Kirei.

"Maiya, kenapa kau terlambat ? Acaranya akan segera dimulai."

"Ah, maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Tadi kau bilang acara ? Acara apa ?"

"Festival kembang api."

"Kembang api ? Itu favoritku. Kau mengajak siapa lagi ?"

"Hanya kau."

"Aku ?" Maiya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kirei meng-iya-kan.

"Kau bercanda, kan ? Pasti kau mengajak yang lain."

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda, Maiya." Sejenak Maiya berpikir kalau Kirei akan melamarnya. _Tidaaaak, hilangkan pikiran itu Maiya Hisau!, _batin Maiya.

"Jadi, sebentar lagi festivalnya dimulai, bukan ?" Tanya Maiya setelah mereka sampai di puncak Bukit Shirohiyama. Sebenarnya Maiya agak malu karena ia dan Kirei sedikit menjauh dari pasangan yang lain di puncak bukit, Maiya takut akan Kirei yang mungkin akan meng-apa-apa-kannya. Tetapi ia buang jauh - jauh pikiran itu begitu ia teringat Saber dan Gilgamesh yang mengikutinya.

"Lebih tepatnya, sekarang akan dimulai." Euforia festival kembng api itu dimulai sekarang. Puncak bukit yang awalnya sepi menjadi ramai karena kehadiran para pasangan baru yang ingin menikmati kembang api dari dekat. Hiruk pikuk kesenangan festival sangat terasa, Maiya bahagia. Bahagia karena bisa menonton festival kembang api secara langsung dari dekat serta di sampingnya ada Kirei Kotomine, pemuda yang perlahan - lahan dicintainya sejak pertemuan mereka di cafe tadi pagi.

"Maiya, sejak pertemuan kita tadi di cafe, hatiku yang dingin seolah - olah mulai menghangat."

"Lalu ?"

"Maukah kau kembali menghangatkan hatiku sepenuhnya, Maya Hisau, my lovely lady ?" Kirei menaruh tangan Maiya di dadanya, lebih tepatnya di hatinya. Sontak muka Maiya berubah warna menjadi seperti tomat, merah.

"Tak perlu dijawab sekarang juga tidak a-" Maiya menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Kirei seperti yang dilakukan Kirei di cafe tadi pagi, "Aku sudah tahu jawabanku, Kirei. Aku mau, my lovely priest."

"Kau tahu ? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Ternyata kepribadianmu tak seburuk yang diceritakan Saber. Dan aku juga baru tahu kau Tsundere, kasar diluar, baik di dalam, hihi." Maiya tertawa geli, dibalas oleh Kirei dengan cara menjitaknya.

"Ittai!" Ringis Maiya kesakitan, kini malah Kirei yang tertawa geli.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku menyuruh Saber dan Gilgamesh mengikutiku, takut kau meng-apa-apa-kanku. Kita kejutkan, yuk!" Ajak Maiya lalu menarik tangan Kirei dan menuntunnya ke pohon besar yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Saber, Gilgamesh, aku sudah selesai~" Maiya kembali tertawa geli, lalu mengintip ke balik pohon besar itu.

"Dimana mereka ?" Heran Maiya, "Jangan - jangan mereka di mobil, atau yang paling parah..."

"Tersesat."

"Kita kembali ke mobil dulu, yuk, cek dulu siapa tahu mereka disana."

Sesampainya di mobil Maiya, Maiya mengintip melalui kaca mobilnya dan melihat hal yang mengejutkan dirinya-

"Gilgamesh ? Saber ?"

\- yaitu, Saber yang tidur di pangkuan Gilgamesh, sementara Gilgamesh bersandar ke bantal di mobil.

"Dasar, bisa - bisanya mereka tidur di sini. Tetapi aku juga bersyukur karena mereka tak mengintip kita."

"Pulang naik mobilku, saja, aku tak tega melihat mereka kelelahan seperti itu."

Akhirnya Maiya benar - benar pulang naik mobil Kirei, dan meninggalkan kunci mobilnya di saku celana Gilgamesh serta menaruh pesan yang berisi agar mereka pulang naik mobilnya.

"Mereka manis sekali, ya, hihi." Ujar Maiya tertawa geli di dalam mobil Kirei.

"Ya, seperti kita."

"Hn ? Kita ? Maksudmu ?" Maiya mengerutkan keningnya serta melirik Kirei seolah meminta jawaban darinya.

"Tidak, lupakan."

"Ayolah, biar kutebak, hubungan mereka semanis hubungan kita, begitu ?"

"Bisa saja."

"Kirei, aku mau bertanya lagi. Bolehkah ?" Maiya menatap Kirei dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Hn ?"

"Mengapa kau lebih memilihku daripada para gadis di luar sana yang mencintaimu ?"

_"Because you're my sweet little girl."_ Jawab Kirei sambil mengelus pelan rambut Maiya. 

**OWARI**

* * *

Akhirnya, selesaaaai~

Sejak pertarungan Irisviel &amp; Maiya vs Kirei, Crim udah ngefeels mereka chemistry, dan keterusan ngeship Maiya x Kirei.

Maaf kalau karakternya jadi pada OOC banget, ya ini juga dilakukan untuk mendukung kelangsungan fanfic ini (?). Maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan, dan rada - rada gak jelas /emang gak jelas

Oh, ya, ini note untuk kalimat yang diberi tanda (*) tadi :

-**Frappe, **ialah kopi espresso yang disajikan dingin / ditambahkan batu es.

-**Caffe con Panna, **ialah kopi espresso yang diberi topping krim kocok di atasnya

Akhir kata, Sayonara! Sampai jumpa di fict Crim yang berikutnya!


End file.
